


Good Choice

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie ships it via text, Flirting, Kind of Nerd!Dean, M/M, Music, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While studying in the library Dean hears a familiar song and it gets his attention. It doesn't hurt that said song is being listened to by a very attractive guy just a few feet away....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is (VERY) loosely based on something that happened to me in the library. What can I say? My brain turns everything in to Destiel.
> 
> If you're interested you can check out the song here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eB5EE42So7I but its not necessary.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of these characters I didn't make the song I just like all this stuff and it mashed up in my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Text in ** are text messages.

“Ugh. Only a few more weeks…” Dean muttered to himself as he stretched and started to load up his books.  
Classes were done in a few weeks and Dean could hardly wait. He had been spending so much time in the library lately they were going to have to name a wing after him soon. He had just loaded his last notebook into his bag when he heard one of his favorite here come the mummies songs playing.   
He wasn’t generally into that kind of music, but Charlie had put it on a CD she had made him a few years ago and he found their subtly pervy lyrics incredibly entertaining, so he kind of started to dig them. However, he was pretty sure he could count on one hand the number of other people who had ever heard of them.   
He checked his phone to make sure he hadn’t accidentally turned on his music player. Seeing as how his phone was still off it had to be coming from somewhere else.   
Dean looked up and his eyes and ears landed on the Gorgeous Dark haired guy a few feet down from him. He grabbed his phone and immediately sent a text to Charlie.  
*OMG! The guy next to me is listening to Pants!*  
*I think you need to go make friends with him immediately! Wait! What does he look like?*  
*Well not that it matters, but he’s gorgeous. And seriously I’m about to. Do you know how many people even know the mummies and my favorite song?”  
*Just go up to him with full blown eye contact and sing it to him word for word.*  
*That’s a little creepy Charles.*  
*Love is supposed to be creepy*  
*Lol Goon.*  
Dean was singing along and contemplating how to best approach the beautiful boy with the fun taste in music when his reverie was interrupted by a long fingered hand on his arm.  
Dean coughed in surprise. “Sorry. What?”  
An unbelievably gravelly voice whispered back “I asked if I was disturbing you. Apparently not.”  
His response made Dean laugh. “Nope not disturbed at all. Actually there was a very good chance after this song was over I was going to interrupt you and tell you what great taste in music you have.”  
Whatever the blue eyed man was expecting it wasn’t that. “Not many people appreciate this particular band. They happen to be a favorite of my brother Gabriel. I just happened to grab the wrong iPod on the way out.”  
“It’s one of the few things we both enjoy.” He added quickly after seeing the fallen look on Dean’s face. “The lyrics are admittedly juvenile but the musicians are quite talented.”  
Dean laughed “I guess that’s one way to put it. I’m Dean by the way.”  
“Castiel.”  
“So Cas do you want to get out of here?” The eldest Winchester asked looking up and noticing their conversation had attracted a few angry looks from some of the other library patrons.  
“ Maybe. What did you have in mind?” Castiel asked a little suspiciously  
“Nothing weird man. Just a cup of coffee and some conversation where we won’t be glared at.” He finished glaring back at a few of the more grumpy looking faces.  
“I guess that would be fine. Let me just text my brother since he dropped me off. Also, no offense but I just met you and I’d kind of like somebody to know where I am.”  
“You’re a weird guy Cas.” Dean smirked.   
“Good thing for me then that you seem to like weird.”  
Dean smirked again. “Yeah I guess it is.”


End file.
